En tu nombre
by AleChun
Summary: Eren es un joven universitario que vive su día a día de manera inusual pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a cierto estudiante de intercambio. RIREN/AU/TWO-SHOT ADVERTENCIAS: Violencia, drama, Angst y violación.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Supongo que este es el final, hasta aquí es donde llega mi existencia, esto es más de lo que puedo pedir, después de todo yo no tuve una vida dichosa, observo a mi costado donde tengo a Isabel recostada sobre mis brazos, es hermosa, de verdad que lo es, aun no me explico cómo alguien tan bonita puede ser mi hermana, oh demonios tengo ganas de llorar, de verdad lo siento Isabel…

-¿Ellen?-abres tus preciosos ojos verdes y me miras tratando de descifrar que es lo que me ha hecho llorar nuevamente, soy un llorón.- ¿Ellen?-

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de responderle pero aun así ella me ignora y se acerca a mí para limpiar mi rostro, mi feo rostro… hoy es el día que moriremos los dos… vamos a morir Isabel.

En el fondo no quiero morir, todavía no, quiero verlo una vez más, quiero ver a Levi una última vez, solo una vez…

Hoy es primavera y no puedo verte…

* * *

Despertar, preparar la comida, ir a la universidad, regresar a casa, estudiar, dormir , esas son cosas que todo el mundo hace, me incluyo dentro del mundo, pero la única diferencia es que yo soy un delincuente, bueno no un delincuente, si existiera una clasificación para delincuentes seguramente elegiría la clase Delincuente, Héroe y Guapo, si, aparte de ser un delincuente soy un héroe, porque no soporte las injusticias. Cuando tenía 10 mis padres murieron a manos de unos prestamistas, todavía lo recuerdo, llegue a casa junto a Isabel y encontramos un bolsa blanca en la mitad de la cocina.

Isabel como toda niña curiosa corrió hacia la bolsa pero cuando la abrió grito, grito muy fuerte, haciéndose notar en todo el vecindario, dentro de la bolsa estaban mis padres , los habían cortado en pedacitos tan pequeños de manera que ambos dentraran en esa bolsa, desde ese día no soporto nada que tenga que ver con bolsas blancas, las detesto.

Cada vez que miro a Isabel me siento orgulloso, cuando nuestros padres murieron nosotros no teníamos parientes , quisieron llevarnos a un orfanato y separarnos pero no lo permití, nos escapamos muchas veces y vivimos como prófugos hasta que yo cumplí los 14, Isabel es hermosa, para mí lo es , por eso cuando los niños de su edad se asustaban de ella, yo corría con todas mis fuerzas y los golpeaba, de verdad no me importara que fueran niños, si lo sé, soy un abusón pero nadie puede lastimar a Isabel, Isabel es mi tesoro, mi única familia, que ella tengo un retraso mental solo la hace cada día mas especial…

-¿Ellen?- y ahí está mi princesa, me miras nerviosa y juegas con tus dedos, hoy es el gran día que Isabel inicia su vida universitaria, ella es linda e inteligente así que el consejo no tuvo ningún inconveniente en aceptarla, además de que tuve que hablar un poquito con todos esos idiotas, no me arrepiento de nada, todos en el pueblo me conocen y me temen, ya lo había dicho antes, soy un delincuente y también el líder de una de las más grandes pandillas, así que lo que yo diga se hace – Ellen- vuelves a llamarme, está ansiosa, lo veo en tu rostro, mierda mierda mierda si sigue con eso voy a chillar como una madre.

-Te ves hermosa Isabel-Levanto mi pulgar hacia arriba, me acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza- Hoy es tu primer día en la universidad y yo como alumno de cuarto año de nuestra facultad te escoltare- la sujeto del brazo y ella se apoya en mi hombro, voy a cuidar siempre a esta pequeña- Todo saldrá bien, eso sí, tu solo avísame si cualquier bastardo quiere una cita contigo, en menos de un minuto ya estará bajo tierra-

-Ellen, Ellen- me miras feo y mueves la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria, eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, eres ruda y por eso te has ganado el título de la jefa aunque ese apodo no te quede por tu apariencia tierna, salimos de la pequeña casa que compartimos tu y yo, corres emocionada y te subes a mi moto, te colocas el casco y te cruzas de brazos, estas imitándome de nuevo.

-Oye Isabel, te ves muy ruda, tal vez consideres unirte totalmente a la pandilla de una vez por todas, eres una chica mala-me coloco mis lentes negros y me subo a la moto –Así podrías cuidarme-

-Ellen Ellen-

-Está bien, dejare de hablar y te llevare a la universidad, eres el orgullo de nuestra familia- te sujetas de mi espalda y comienzas a jugar con tu boca, Isabel es una niña maravillosa-

* * *

¿Qué es tener un mal día?, seguramente muchas personas me dirán algo como: tener un examen sorpresa, tener una discusión con tu padre, romper con tu pareja entre otras cosas, para mi tener un mal día era ver a Isabel llorar, llorar tan amargamente , llorar como una niña, que llore y que diga Ellen Ellen con su carita llena de lágrimas, ese era mi mal día, desde siempre Isabel fue discriminada, siguen discriminándola ahora, hasta los niños lo hacen, los niños que se supone son unos angelitos de dios, en realidad ¡No lo son!.

El día de hoy era muy importante para Isabel, a pesar de que su mente es diferente a la de todos yo pude entender cuando intento decirme que quería ir a estudiar con Ellen, yo la entendí… era un día importante para ella y aun así tuvo su primera mala experiencia, unos hijos de puta le rompieron su vestido, fue mi culpa, yo me distraje un segundo y ella había desaparecido, cuando la vi ahí tirada en el piso llorando mientras a su alrededor se burlaban de ella, mi ira se desato, camine firmemente hacia el centro y la tape con mi abrigo-¿Quién hizo esto?-

-¿Eh? - todos pararon de reír y se miraron nerviosos

-Vamos Eren, no es para tanto , solo es una chica tontita que nos empujó y no pidió disculpas- levanto la mirada y enfrento al bastardo que me habla con tanta confianza, hay tres tipos a su lado, son sus amigos, fueron ellos, fueron esos bastardos.

-¿Sabes quién es ella?-

-¿Ah?-me mira extrañado, no lo sabe, no sabe quién es Isabel pero yo hare que lo recuerde siempre, lanzo un silbido y todos los integrantes de mi pandilla empiezan a aparecer-

-¿Quieres saber quién es?- empiezo a tronar mis dedos, nunca antes había deseado tanto matar a alguien

-….-me miran asustados y retroceden unos pasos, son unos cobardes-

-Es mi hermana, esta "tontita" a la cual le rompieron el vestido e hicieron llorar, es mi hermana, la hermana de quien siempre presumo-me levanto del suelo y me acerco a ese hijo de puta- Vas a pagar muy caro esto- y sin pensarlo un segundo le aviento mi puño en su nariz, se escucha un Crack, seguro que es el hueso, pero eso no es lo único que romperé, hago un gesto con la mano dando la orden de que comiencen a golpear a esa basura.

* * *

Los destrozamos y no, no estoy hablando literalmente, nuestros chicos se encargaron de llevarlos a un descampado y abandonarlos ahí para que no hablen por un largo tiempo, los hubiésemos matado pero conocía a sus madres así que no podía ser tan despiadado, aun así yo me sentía impotente por Isabel, una vez más la habían lastimado, después de aquel incidente Armin y Marco se la llevaron y se encargaron de vestirla.

-Mierda- me sujeto la cabeza y suspiro el humo de mi cigarrillo, me siento lastimado en lo más hondo de mi corazón-

-Hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos Eren, no fue tu culpa, Isabel es curiosa y se te escapo en un momento de descuido, ya deja de mortificarte por lo que paso, es algo que no tuvimos bajo control pero ahora estará acompañada por Armin y Marco, ellos la cuidaran , deja de preocuparte, además ya te vengaste de esos idiotas- volví a colocarme el cigarro en la boca y me perdí un rato en mis pensamientos, cada día que pasa me convenzo de que nunca podré hacer feliz a mi hermana, no soy lo suficiente para poder protegerla.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro ¿Por qué dios tuvo que ser tan cruel con Isabel? ¿Porque lo es conmigo?, vuelvo a botar el humo de mi boca y abro por un momento mis ojos, a lo lejos veo un muchacho correr, nunca antes lo había visto-Oye Jean-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Levanto uno de mis dedos y señalo al desconocido-¿Quién es ese?, nunca antes lo había visto-

Jean afila la mirada tratando de ver al tipo que me llamo la atención, luego de unos minutos veo que hace unas muecas- Es uno de esos alumnos nuevos que aceptaron en la facultad de medicina con la finalidad de unirlos a la investigación que te interesa-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos, bien, he estado interesado desde siempre en esa investigación porque puede favorecer un poco a Isabel, me levanto del suelo y corro hacia el desconocido, seguro que parece un acosador-¿A dónde vas Eren?- Jean corre a un lado de mi

-Ya que estoy interesado en ese proyecto es necesario tener un amigo dentro de ese grupito de investigadores –

-No creo que quiera ser tu amigo-

-Ya lo veremos- logro alcanzar al chico de cabellos negros y lo sujeto de la mano parándolo al instante, él se detiene y se gira, trago saliva, es la primera vez que me siento intimidado por alguien, se le nota en la cara que está molesto y que quiere matarme o algo- Este… ehmm disculpa-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Te conozco? ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Quieres morir?-sonrió tontamente, oh mierda este tipo es más aterrador que yo-

-¿Puedo hablar un rato contigo?-uso el tono de voz más gentil que tengo, mama siempre dijo con tipos amigos sonrisas dulces o algo así- solo será un rato, no te quitare mucho tiempo-

-Dentro de 15 minutos tengo un examen de anatomía y farmacología, son materias muy importantes para mí, voy a darte 5 minutos de mi valioso tiempo escoria, aprovéchalos bien-

Ok, me enamore, trago más fuerte y juego con mis manos- ¿Cómo te llamas?- ahh rayos, ¡Qué estúpido soy! , la investigación, tengo que hablar sobre la investigación-

-Levi Ackerman, ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que preguntar?-

-No, espera, bueno yo me llamo Eren- error, estúpidos nervios-Lo que quiero decir es… soy un estudiante de cuarto de economía estoy algo interesado en su investigación ehmm me gustaría que intercambiáramos números, tengo una hermana que tiene retraso y me gustaría bueno…-

-Comprendo- veo que saca su celular y su expresión se ablanda un poco, solo un poco- dame tu número, te llamare para que guardes el mío-

-¿Ah?-

Me golpeo con el teléfono y me lo enseña- Tu número-

-¡Sí!- grito entusiasmado, después de todo el tipo no es tan malo, creí que tendría que golpearlo y amenazarlo aunque eso no hubiese funcionado, ya que Levi se ve muy fuerte, le dicto mi numero detalladamente y en cuestión de segundos ya tengo el suyo, estoy algo sorprendido ya que accedió a mi petición sin siquiera conocerme- Gracias… de verdad Levi, si tienes problemas no dudes en decirme, te devolveré el favor, es una promesa de hombres- levanto mi mano con toda la intención de estrechar la suya pero eso no pasa-

-No voy a tocarte, ¿Sabes cuantas bacterias se pasan las personas al hacer este simple acto? Por favor infórmate es por ineptos como tú que hay tantas pandemias en el mundo- se gira y comienza a caminar alejándose de mí, creo que lo he ofendido, vuelvo a sonreír, Levi me tiene impresionado, él es la primera persona que no tiembla ante mí- Dos cosa -se detiene y me habla dándome la espalda- No necesito un guardaespaldas, me gusta cuidar personas y protegerlas, el guardaespaldas soy yo; no agradezcas nada, un paciente es un paciente.

Después de eso volvió a correr y vi a lejos su espalda, así que Levi Ackerman, ¿Quién ere?- Eren- Jean me llama y giro mi vista-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estas llorando-

-¿Eh?- toco mis mejillas y siento la humedad, esto debe ser emoción, esto es lo que personas llaman alivio, esto es cuando alguien desconocido dice que te va ayudar en algo y que ya no tienes que soportarlo solo, estoy agradecido, de verdad gracias, lloro aún más fuerte no puedo evitarlo, gracias, muchas gracias. Vamos a lograrlo Isabel.

* * *

Vuelvo a leer lo que esta remarcado en el libro que Levi me ha dado, este tipo es un psicópata del estudio, ya hace tres semanas que me tiene como un ratón de biblioteca, lamentablemente la biblioteca es el único lugar en donde puedo encontrarlo y preguntar sobre los avances de la investigación que llevan- Ya termine- suspiro cansado y me recuesto sobre la mesa- Esto es agotador, ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?-

-Ya se me hizo un habito- me responde sin siquiera verme, él come libros sigue sumergido en sus estudios-

\- Vaya, debes tener un don o algo, para mi si es realmente difícil estudiar, prácticamente mi hermana me obliga-

-Hablando de Isabel, ¿Cómo esta ella?- cierra su libro y se gira, yo sonrió en respuesta, me levanto y me cruzo de brazos, de verdad me agrada que alguien más aparte de mí se preocupe por Isabel-

-Isabel esta hermosa como siempre, le está yendo bien en la facultad, lo único malo es que solo dice Ellen, no puede decir más palabras-suspiro- me gustaría hacer todo lo posible por ella pero no puedo estar apegado todo el día a Isabel-

Levi asiente la cabeza dándome a entender que comprende mi frustración, o bueno es así como yo lo interpreto, Levi es tan poco expresivo-No te preocupes tanto por ella, una de las cosas que debes estimular en Isabel es que sea más independiente, como tú lo has dicho no puedes estar a cada instante con ella así que es mejor que se entrene sola-

-Hmmm- me deprimo un poco por lo que acaba de decirme, a veces me siento como una madre a la cual le están diciendo que dejo a su hijo crecer, soy dramático-

-Oi-

-Hmmm- vuelvo a suspirar-

-Mocoso-

-Hmmm-

Sin si quiera darme cuenta Levi se levanta y me da un golpe en la cabeza-Ouch, no era necesaria la violencia-

-Era necesaria, he estado hablándote todo el puto tiempo y tú estás como una quinceañera volando en sus sueños-

-Ya tengo 21, no soy una quinceañera- le respondo enojado como si fuese un niño malcriado, error, grave error, miro su cara y percibo su aura maligna, Levi esta en modo asesino o que se yo, junta las cejas y se acerca a mí para agarrarme del cuello- Ejem quise decir disculpe usted su eminencia- trato de sobornarlo para que me suelte.

-Mañana-

-¿Eh?-

-Mañana habrá una conferencia, se darán datos importantes, deberías ir a escuchar – me suelta y lo miro atónito- ¿En serio?, gracias por avisarme.

-Borra esa fea sonrisa de tu rostro- vuelve a sentarse y sigue leyendo, está ignorándome de nuevo, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme, Levi y su raro comportamiento como siempre bueno eso lo hace especial, suspiro, de verdad estoy agradecido con Levi por todos estos favores.

* * *

Cruzo las piernas en mi asiento y miro hacia todos lados , no hay nadie sentado a mi lado, en realidad no hay nadie sentado en toda mi fila, relajo los hombros intentando demostrar que pueden acercarse pero nada funciona, ahora recuerdo lo que el tío ben le dijo a spiderman "un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad", de repente todas las luces se apagan y Levi sale al escenario , estoy emocionado, él no había mencionado que sería el expositor, luce impecable y emite luz, sonrió bobamente, no lo había notado pero Levi es un poquito atractivo, después de saludar coloca sus hojas sobre el pedestal y comienza hablar, cogo mi libreta y anoto todo lo que dice.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que un cretino se atrevió a bostezar, ese fue el inicio, se escucharon murmullos y quejas de que todo lo que se exponía era aburrido, de pronto los silbidos y movimiento de sillas se hicieron están molestándome, en verdad detesto que molesten a mis personas especiales, me levanto de mi lugar y camino al escenario, sujeto el micrófono y aclaro mi garganta-

\- Escuchen lo que voy a decir, Levi es un buen amigo mío, el tema que está tratando es de mi interés, así que quiero escucharlo, voy a pedirles amablemente que cierren la boca- finalizo con una sonrisa y el auditorio cae en el silencio nuevamente, me bajo del escenario tranquilo y regreso a mi asiento.

Así es como son las cosas, yo soy la ley en la universidad, después de aquello todo transcurre con normalidad y se escuchan fuertes aplausos cuando la conferencia termina, salgo del auditorio y espera afuera a Levi, él es el último en salir y yo me acerco contento hacia él.

\- Ha sido genial, he entendido toda tu explicación, de verdad que me has alegrado la vida con eso de que la investigación avanza exitosamente-

Levi pestañea durante un rato, se acerca a mí y me golpea con su maleta, vuelve a usar la violencia -¿Quién te dijo que seas mi defensor?-

-¿Eh?, pero esos bastardos no iban a callarse era la única forma, además –afilo mi mirada- no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque quería escuchar la información, todo lo hago por Isabel-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, es solo que cada día me sorprendo más para tu capacidad de ser idiota, eres un niño, de todas formas si ellos hubiesen seguido con el bullicio, el decano los hubiese callado, y ya deja de justificar todas tus acciones con Isabel-

-¡No lo hago!-

-Si lo haces-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!- caí en su trampa, maldito enano- Mierda…- bajo la mirada derrotado

-A eso es a lo que me refiero, madura, de lo contrario voy a tener que cuidarte por siempre-

-…-

-Vamos- me dice con un tono desinteresado y yo lo sigo sin decir una sola palabra, acaba de decirme que va a cuidarme, alguien va a cuidarme a mí, ahora yo seré el cuidado, demonios, sé que está bromeando y lo dijo en tono irónico pero no puedo sentir un poquito de felicidad, soy un llorón Isabel.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que sigo a Levi como si fuese una mama gallina, comienzo a pensar que estoy entrando en el papel de acosador o algo así, lo miro y él ni siquiera se da cuenta, está sumergido en sus libros como siempre-Oi- me sobresalto por su llamado-

-¿Qué?-

-Deja de mirarme, ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer?, estoy ocupado y tu presencia no ayuda a mi concentración- hojea su libro y continúa con su lectura, que enano más maldito-

-No es como si yo quisiera ser tu acosadora loca fanática o algo así es solo que necesito tu cerebro para mis fines, y disculpa que no ayude a tu concentración pero el único lugar en el que estas es en la maldita biblioteca ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

Noto algo de irritación en su rostro, se soba la cien y me mira feo- Has hecho que me duela la cabeza, ahora me debes otro favor mocoso de mierda-

-Solo porque seas mayor por un año no significa que puedes llamarme mocoso, además tu apariencia es mucho más joven que tu edad- vuelve a mirarme feo y yo me pongo nervioso, trago saliva y escapo de su mirada- Bueno… s-solo digo

-Gallina-

-Enano-

-Pedazo de mierda-

-Enano por dos-

-¡Escoria, bazofia, bacteria, eres el virus de la ebola!- nos miramos mutuamente por unos instantes finalmente aparto la mirada admitiendo mi derrota-

-Me dolió lo de "virus de la ebola"-

-Intentaba decirte que eres infeccioso –

-Ouch, que cruel, con ese humor ninguna chica querrá ser tu novia-

-No me interesa tener novia-

-Así que no tienes novia- sonrió burlón, creo que he encontrado el punto débil de Levi, con esto basta y sobra para poder sobornarlo eternamente-

-No la tengo-

Suelto una risita, así que Levi era un virgen, bueno yo también lo era así que no tenía derecho a burlarme, pero él no lo sabe así que…- Pero tengo una prometida- okey, eso molesto todos mis planes-

Me alejo como un resorte y quedo a un metro de distancia de Levi-¡¿Prometida?! ¿Vas a casarte?-

-Si- su respuesta me cae como un balde de agua fría, vuelvo a acercarme y esta vez hago algo atrevido, le quito el libro y lo miro a los ojos- No digas mentiras Levi -

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, es un matrimonio arreglado, mi familia es de médicos y la de mi prometida también así que es como unir vínculos, en realidad no me importa el amor, ni nada de esa mierda, así que asuntos como casarse y establecer una relación no son de mi interés, me da igual con quien tenga que casarme-

-Debes estar bromeando…- sonrió incrédulo por unos instante, luego el me vuelve a hacer un gesto, no me lo imaginaba, casarse solo porque si, que tan imbécil podía ser Levi, agacho la mirada y apretó los dientes reprimiendo mi ira- ¿No has pensado en los sentimientos de tu prometida? Tal vez ella siente algo por ti… no puedes ser tan inhumano y decir que te importa una mierda tu matrimonio-

El alza una ceja y se levanta, conozco esa cara, me está diciendo que lo aburro, que ya deje de meter mi nariz en lo que no me incumbe, pero no es como si pudiese cerrar mi boca y parar, siento que todo lo de Levi me incumbe y mucho- A mi prometida tampoco le importa, es como un negocio, así que deja de insistir tanto con eso…-

-¡Pero!-trato de replicar-

-He dicho que te calles- toma una postura seria y afila su mirada-Ya he soportado mucho permitiendo que te metas a mi vida privada, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?, ¿tienes sentimientos por mi o qué?, ya cierra el hocico Jaeger-

-…- no dije nada más, volví a mi postura inicial y me perdí en el espacio, él tiene razón, yo no tengo por qué exigirle explicaciones y tampoco es como si yo tuviese un interés, bueno tal vez los tenga pero no quiero demostrarlos, no quiero depender de nadie a pesar de que él sea tan amable, además de que una vez más se demuestra que yo estoy a metros de distancia de Levi.

* * *

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta principal de la universidad, suspiro, ha sido un día malo, malo, muy malo , estoy un poco deprimido por lo que me dijo Levi pero supongo que con unos días de terapia con los chicos de la pandilla y con los jueguecitos de Isabel se me pasara, trato de sonreír y coloco mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, tal vez fue mala idea inmiscuirme tanto con Levi. Llego a la puerta y volteo hacia la izquierda para caminar en mi ruta habitual, detengo mis pasos y me sorprendo por lo que veo.

Levi esta con una mujer más alta que él, de cabellos castaños sujetados en una coleta, tiene una bata puesta, lleva lentes, los observo un rato a ambos, sus expresiones, sus gestos, las carcajadas de esa mujer y los chasquidos de Levi, están conversando alegremente, se suponía que Levi era un antisocial, un ratón de biblioteca, un tipo desagradable… entonces ¿Por qué? , entrecierro los ojos y lanzo un veo, es su prometida después de todo, será con ella con quien se casará, es normal que se lleven tan bien, ya no quiero pensar más, no quiero inmiscuirme con otra persona, apretó los puños y vuelvo a caminar con la intención de salir rápido de escena, paso a un lado de ellos tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Eren…-falle, oh mierda-

-Ah, hola… no me di cuenta, lo siento-agacho la cabeza y él se cruza de brazos- estaba yéndome a casa justo ahora, tengo que preparar la comida para Isabel-

-Oh, comprendo, entonces te veo mañana- hace un gesto con la mano y se gira dándome de nuevo la espalda, lo observo una vez más, me muerdo los labios , le ha importado una mierda que yo esté a su lado, no le importo, ya lo tengo claro, él sigue entretenido con su novia o su prometida, o su amiga o sea lo que sea, si hay algo que odio con todas mis fuerzas es que alguien me ignore, todos me temen, todos me idolatran y Levi no será la excepción, seguro voy a lamentar esto pero ya que, sujeto dela mano a Levi y hago que gire, hago que me mire, hago que se dé cuenta que estoy ahí, ¡Que existo!

-Estoy aquí Levi, estoy aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que tienes razón, tengo sentimientos románticos por ti- esto no es una confesión siento que es más como una declaración de guerra, se lo digo con rabia, con ira, esta es la única forma que se dé decir lo que pienso - ¿Y ahora que harás? Vas a seguir haciendo de cuenta que no existo, que soy invisible…¿Seguirás haciéndolo?-

-Ahora eres tú él que dice mentiras-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué quieres Jaeger? Estás haciendo el ridículo- murmura sin perder la tranquilidad, siendo el mismo, ah, ya lo comprendo sigue sin tomarme en serio- Tú no sabes nada del amor-

-Yo…-

Se suelta de mi mano, siento que lo hace de manera delicada, tal vez es por el viento de otoño que pasa justo en ese momento, es como soltar el mundo para sujetarte a ti, pero no están fácil…- No estoy interesado en ti , no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con romance-

-¡¿Sigues con eso?!-grito enojado-

-Basta- se soba la cien irritado, me está despreciando-Eres ruidoso

-No me callare-

-Te lo diré de otra forma… eres poca cosa para mí-

-¿Eh?-

-Huh, no eres nadie comparado conmigo Jaeger, si accedí a tener contacto contigo fue solo por tu hermana, no me interesas, eres un pobre idiota que piensa que es de la elite solo por pertenecer a una banda de delincuentes- escupe las palabras- Inaceptable

-¡Tu!- aprieto mis puños, y me acerco hacia el con toda la intención de golpearlo pero no puedo, no logro asestarle ningún golpe, es ágil, es prepotente, es frio, esta no es la persona que prometió ayudarme, sin darme cuenta estoy en el piso y él tiene uno de sus pies sobre mi cabeza- Ese es tu lugar basura-

Lo sé, sé que no valgo nada, pero no quería que tú me lo dijeras, me has destrozado mentalmente, físicamente, emocionalmente, retiras tu pie y me dejas tirado en el suelo, te veo a la distancia, estas subiéndote a tu auto, cierro los ojos, me has dejado aquí…sin ninguna esperanza-

* * *

_-Levi- murmura despacito tratando de no alterarlo-¿Estás bien?-_

_-Si- responde sin titubear, ¿De que serviría decir que no? Nadie va hacer algo por ayudarlo después de todo- Ha sido sencillo-_

_-Amas a ese chico ¿Verdad? Hanji lanza la cabeza para tras y suspira- Sé que tu padre no te dejara estar con él y que también actuaste así para protegerlo pero… ¿Era necesario destruirlo?-_

_-Solo quiero que me olvide, así es más fácil- él lo sabe, sabe que Eren lo ama, se siente feliz por eso pero no puede arrastrarlo a su vida de mierda, siempre fue así, Levi Ackerman no es más que un juguete, alguien que tiene que cumplir con las expectativas de su familia, alguien que tiene que ser perfecto, quiso oponerse a ese destino pero la primera vez que lo intento… __S__uspira, le quitaron todo lo que amaba, la primera vez que intento tener una novia y romper el compromiso con Hanji, fueron igual de crueles, dos semanas después de su acto de rebeldía encontraron a una mujer muerta afueras dela ciudad, nadie supo lo que paso, solo él lo sabía, solo el cargaba con la culpa, quiere gritar, quiere ser libre, quiere vivir, pero no puede…-_

_-Ese chico de verdad te ama- _

_-Yo también-_

_-Entonces…- pero antes de que Hanji sigue hablando él se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana para ver la lluvia caer-_

_-Las flores son más bonitas en el jardín, cada vez que alguien las toca o las arranca ellas mueren- sonríe dolorosamente y coloca una mano sobre el vidrio- Eren estará bien-_

_-Levi…-Hanji se siente culpable, quiere ayudar a su amigo pero ella también está atrapada, son esclavos de su propio de destino._

_Quiero mojarme en la lluvia…_

* * *

Debo ser un masoquista o algún enfermo mental, de verdad que no lo sé, otra vez estoy sentado en la biblioteca esperando a que Levi dentre por la puerta, estoy ahí a pesar de que no tengo un plan o un discurso para justificarme sobre lo ocurrido, oh demonios debo estar muy loco, escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose y me levanto de mi asiento como acto reflejo, abren la puerta, ahí está, Levi dentrá como siempre, con sus libros, con su portafolio y con la mirada fría de siempre, yo me quedo estático sin poder articular alguna palabra, camina pasando a un lado de mí y se sienta en una de las mesas, parpadeo y cierro la boca, esto va a ser difícil- Levi…-murmuro, no sé qué decir o que hacer-

-…- no hay respuesta, lleno de oxigeno mis pulmones y volteo para poder verlo, nos enfrentamos pero él no me dice nada, es la primera vez que ha dejado su libro de lado por ponerme atención-

-Levi, quiero hablar sobre lo de ayer- bajo la vista, este es mi limite, no soy tan fuerte-

-¿Quieres repetirlo?- levanto la vista y él sonríe, quiere ser cruel de nuevo, quiero darme una paliza como ayer, seguro que lo hará si sigo insistiendo pero… necesito más-

-Tal vez… es la primera vez que me confieso a un hombre así que no sé cómo manejar esta situación, esto va a sonar raro viniendo de mi pero no arreglaremos nada a golpes- trato de razonar un poquito, él me mira y hace un gesto incrédulo-

-No hay nada de qué hablar, creo haber dejado en claro que no me interesas- sus palabras duelen- Que no eres mi tipo, que no te amo…-

Genial, acaba de romperme el corazón y yo sigo como un tonto parado frente a él, estoy avergonzado de mí mismo- Comprendo eso- quiero conservar un poco de dignidad- Entonces supongo que el tema queda zanjado-

-…-

-Ya no me importa- me apoyo sobre la pared a un lado de las ventanas, hay una horrible ventisca afuera y las cortinas vuelan en el interior, quiero esconderme en ellas, no quiero que me vea-Está bien si es con cualquiera, solo me llamaste la atención-

Escucho el sonido de la mesa golpeándose contra el piso, ¿Le ha molestado lo que he dicho?, ojala que sí, él se acerca a mí y coloco sus brazos a un costado de mi – Así que ahora eres una puta Jaeger- escupe las palabras venenosamente, quiere matarme, quiere destrozarme tal vez-

\- Tal vez… ¿Te importa?- le doy un empujón y camino hacia la puerta, que idiota…, sin darme cuenta estoy actuando como un chico malo-

-Si me importa- esas palabras me detienen y apretó mis puños, siempre hago esto cuando estoy molesto-

-¿A ti que te pasa?- me duelen, sus palabras me duelen- ¿No que era una escoria, un don nadie?, alguien insignificante, o tal vez quieras… ¿Sexo? –Suelto una risita- Si quieres eso, adelante… te lo daré-

Se acerca a mí y me avienta un golpe en la mejilla- Cállate, no digas algo tan bajo, ¿Quieres saberlo?-

-…-

-También te quiero, pero no puedo estar contigo- suspira- solo déjalo ahí, ya no sigas con esto.

Mi corazón palpita, así que me quiere… pero es algo imposible, ¿en qué demonios me metí?, lo abrazo sin darle una oportunidad a que se escape de mi lado, no voy a soltarlo… no me importa lo demás, no debió haber dicho que me quería, no debió haberlo hecho, debió callarse por su bien y por el mío- Te amo-

-Eren…-

-No me importa nada, si lloras Levi quiero consolarte, si tienes miedo quiero protegerte, si estas solo quiero acompañarte-lo aprieto más fuerte ,pasan unos minutos y él no dice nada, no quiero dejarlo, noto algo húmedo correr por su mejilla, ¿Una lagrima?, sé que quiere llorar pero no lo hace que tanto habrá sufrido para solo poder soltar solo una lagrima-Levi…- el corresponde a mi abrazo y me sujeta de las caderas, su abrazo es firme, me siento seguro…-

-Lo siento Eren-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te amo- suelta un soplido- Voy a cuidarte siempre…-

-No lo digas así, no va a pasarme nada, además ahora soy lo suficientemente feliz nada podría lastimarme -

-De verdad voy a cuidarte…-

No entiendo porque se empeña tanto en decirme eso, solo asiento con la cabeza – Está bien…-

Yo lo sé, sé cuánto quiere cuidarme…

Sé cuánto te amo…

Nunca fue su culpa…

* * *

Observo a Levi y suspiro, es perfecto, Levi me ha atrapado completamente, ya hace 1 mes que aceptamos nuestros sentimientos y decidimos iniciar una relación, Levi no es atento, no es gentil, no es amable, no es galante, es amargado, es aburrido, es frio, es violento, es mi Levi, y yo lo quiero tanto, he llegado a pensar que me gustaría estar con Levi hasta ser un par de viejitos, soy un cursi, lo acepto, cuando le presente a Isabel, él fue amable con ella hasta casi sonríe, quede un poco shockeado después de eso, cada vez descubro más cosas de él, sé que es como un vaso de agua, sabe tratar a las personas, aunque conmigo sea malo, lo único que tal vez me afecta un poquito es que Levi me haya obligado a dejar la pandilla, no quiere que pelee, sé que quiere cuidarme pero ese ya es mi estilo de vida, no puedo decir simplemente "chicos , hoy dejare la pandilla porque voy a casarme y tener hijos con mi esposo, deséenme suerte", ¡no!, no es tan fácil para mí, después de una larga discusión quedamos en que yo seguiría siendo jefe de la pandilla pero no pelearía, fue agotador convencer a Levi, pero todo vale la pena ya que ahora estamos tranquilos, no cambiara por nada los momentos que tengo con el-Levi, ¿te falta mucho para terminar de leer tu libro?-

-Es un atlas-me responde sin mirarme

\- Pero…- inflo los cachetes y simulo llanto, esto siempre funciona- ¡Teníamos planes para hoy!

-…-

-¡Levi!- me quejo, pinche Levi que no se quiere dejar querer- Por favor-

-Espera un momento, solo me falta leer la última parte y nos iremos, se paciente- coge la taza de café que está a un lado de la pila de libros, Levi ama el café he llegado a pensar que es hasta adicto al café-

-¿De cuantas paginas estamos hablando?- mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, estoy inquieto, ya quiero salir de la biblioteca y que nos agarremos de la mano, me sonrojo ante mis pensamientos vergonzosos, me doy cuenta que poco a poco pierdo mi masculinidad, demonios…-

-50 paginas, es poco comparado al número que leí la anterior vez- deja la taza de café a un lado y continua leyendo- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Es que… hay una promoción en un café muy bonito, quiero ir ahí y probar ese café expreso especial con una empanada de queso-hablo entusiasmado- Además le prometí a Isabel que le compraría un pedazo de su torta de café-

De pronto veo que cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado, se levantó del asiento se colocó su abrigo y me sujeta de la mano haciéndome parar estrepitosamente-Debiste decirlo antes-

-¿Eh?- sonrío- he tratado de decírtelo en toda la tarde, piénsalo, ¿Por qué crees que te traje hasta una sopa de letras?

\- ¿Permiten entrar esas cosas a la biblioteca?-

-No, pero la secretaria es una conocida, solo mi pidió mi número y accedió a hacerme el favor-

Mierda… no debí decir eso, tengo miedo, hay una cosa negra que sale del aura de Levi, está asustándome, se voltea y me clava la mirada, esto jodido- Esto…-

-¿Eres idiota?, no me digas que vas por el mundo ofreciendo tu número a cualquiera- está enojado, lo hice enojar, suspiro y agacho la cabeza-

-Lo siento-

-…-

-De verdad quería traerte la sopa y bueno… por favor discúlpame no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo amor, de verdad…- cruzo los dedos – si me dejas me mato- ok, exagere-

-Idiota- me da un golpe en la cabeza y se gira-

-Ouch- me sobó la cabeza y el me vuelve a sujetar de la mano, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y sigue caminando- Levi-

-¿Hmmm?-

-Te lo compensare, cuando vayamos a tu departamento- hablo coqueto, él sabe a lo que me refiero-

-¿Dejaras de gritar tanto cada vez que lo hacemos?-

-¡Oye!- mi cara se torna roja y aprieto mis labios- No tenías que decirlo- le reprendo-

-No te preocupes, me gusta cuando gritas así que está bien-

-¡Levi!- tapo mi rostro con la mano que tengo libre, voy a morirme de la vergüenza-

Esos momentos especiales…

Esos momentos felices…

Esos momentos con Levi…

* * *

-Vamos a casarnos-

-¡¿EH?!-okey, eso me sorprendió, creo que voy a desmayarme- ¿Q-que d-dices?-balbuceo nervioso-

-Que te vas a cambiar de nombre, desde ahora serás Eren Jaeger de Ackerman-

¿Boda?, ¿pastel?, ¿vestido?, abro los ojos sorprendido, estoy contento pero siento que es demasiado pronto-¿Por qué?- lo miro a los ojos y el recargo su mentón sobre una mano-

-Porque quiero-

-Hablo en serio- me cruzo de brazos e intento ser serio, casi nunca funciona que me ponga serio con Levi pero necesito una explicación- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-No es eso… es solo que, es raro que digas que quieres casarte, no te comprendo, hay una explicación razonable detrás de todo esto y quiero oírla, confía en mi por favor, soy tu compañero así que tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, quiero saber que te preocupa- me acerco a Levi y le doy un beso en los labios, últimamente él ha estado muy ido y me preocupa verlo así, Levi e Isabel son mi vida- quiero ayudarte…

El suspira y entrecierra los ojos- No pasa nada, solo quiero que estemos oficialmente casados, así no habrá nadie que nos separe, será como un seguro de vida para ti, quiero cuidarte Eren-

Con que eso era, ya sea por donde va esto-¿Tu padre esta amenazándote de nuevo?-

-Sabes, siempre me he considerado una persona que no le tiene miedo a nada, siempre, pero cuando hablan de ti Eren siento que mis piernas tiemblan y que voy a caer como un árbol talado-

-Levi…-

-Si te casas conmigo, él ya no podrá hacerte nada, serás oficialmente un Ackerman, mi hermana nos ayudara, ya lo tengo todo planeado-

-¿Has estado pensándolo mucho tiempo? ¿No es así?- camino al otro lado del sillón de la sala y lo abrazo por la espalda- Está bien… vamos hacer lo que tú dices-

-No será una boda esplendorosa ni nada, solo firmaremos unos papeles, sé que te gustaría invitar a tus amigos y disfrutar el momento pero tenemos que ser cautelosos, ¿Lo comprendes Eren?-

Sonrió y asiento con la cabeza-Si- le doy un beso en la frente y le froto los cabellos- Con tal de que estemos juntos todo será perfecto-

* * *

Aun lo recuerdo, el día de mi boda fue el más maravilloso de mi vida, a pesar de que no tuvimos una gran fiesta ni nada por el estilo yo estuve muy nervioso, sentía que la comida venía a mi boca, que me iba a desmayar, que me faltaba el aire, tuve todo tipo de sensaciones hasta que el cogió mi mano, después de eso, me llene de seguridad y cuando firmamos el acta de matrimonio pude sentir que una vida nueva me esperaba, ya han pasado tres días desde que estamos oficialmente casados y siento que son años junto a Levi, Levi y yo conseguimos un departamento amplio ya que Isabel tiende a correr por los pasillos creímos que tener un espacio amplio era la mejor, cuando la noche llega los tres nos sentamos en el enorme sillón que está en medio de la sala y miramos tele, a veces pedimos comida pero la mayoría de veces Levi cocina, tengo un esposo multiusos, las cosas van bien, el padre de Levi ha dejado de amenazarlo y ahora él está tranquilo, este es nuestro sueño…

-Saldré un rato con Isabel- me pongo mi abrigo y le doy un beso a Levi- ella insiste en que te traigamos galletas-

Isabel aplaude y salta en el umbral de la puerta, ella es feliz, está contenta, he cumplido uno de los deseos de Isabel, sentir que pertenecemos a una familia, Levi se levanta del sillón y se coloca el abrigo- Los acompañaré-

-¿Eh? No te preocupes por eso- muevo las manos presuroso- no nos demoraremos mucho, tu descansa un rato-

-Pero…-

-No pasa nada, estoy con mi celular, te llamare si algo sucede amor- me acerco a él y lo abrazo, el me corresponde- Voy a regresar lo más rápido que pueda-

-Está bien- acaricia mi cabeza- no se demoren voy a estar esperándolos- Isabel se acerca a nosotros y se une al abrazo, ojala hubiésemos podido cumplir con lo que te prometimos Levi…

* * *

Isabel sostiene las galletas en su cabeza, parece una niña, yo solo la observo con una sonrisa, caminamos por una calle llena de luces, me distraigo un momento cuando miro a mi costado Isabel no está mi lado, me desespero y la busco con la vista, la veo correr por un pasaje oscuro que no conozco, corro detrás de ella y logro alcanzarla. Isabel- la reprendo con la mirada-¡no está bien que desaparezcas y corretees por todos los lados, podrías lastimarte! –

-Ellen Ellen Ellen- empiezas a removerte inquieta y me señalas con tu rostro, no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir, volteo y ahí veo un grupo de hombres, todos muy grandes y fuertes, tienen cara de matones y llevan enormes cuchillos en sus manos-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- los desafío con la mirada-¿Qué quieren?-

De pronto un tipo sale del grupo y se para frente a mí- ¿Es usted el esposo de Levi san?-

-Sí, ¿Qué quieren con mi esposo?- me pongo frente a Isabel para protegerla, ella solo baja la mirada, está asustada-

-No, nada – mueve su cabeza un lado a otro- Usted no se preocupe, es solo que su suegro nos ha mandado para que le entreguemos tres regalos de boda- sonríe mostrándome sus dientes, que asco, ese tipo me da asco-

-¿regalos? doy un paso hacia atrás, Isabel me sujeta de la mano fuertemente- Mi suegro no está en buenos términos con nosotros-

Me mira un rato y luego comienza a reír, lo observo expectante, cuando volteo el me avienta un golpe- Lo sé, usted es odiado, que mala suerte, ¿pero a quién se le ocurre meterse con el hijo de ese hombre aterrados?- levantó los hombros como si no lo importara- Bueno, le entregaremos lo que él nos dijo- Empiezo a toser en el suelo, ese tipo es un gorila, no voy a poder contra él, empiezo a respirar agitadamente , estamos en problemas, Isabel se acerca mí y se pone a llorar, demonios-

El grupo de hombres se acercan a nosotros, calculo que son siete, sin mucho esfuerzo dos de ellos separan a Isabel de mi lado y los otro cinco comienzan a patearme y golpearme, sus patadas son como sentir que me golpean con enormes bloques de piedras, escupo sangre por la magnitud de los golpes, poco a poco pierdo la conciencia y escucho risas- Bueno, comencemos con el primer regalo- el líder del grupo se acerca a mí y se baja los pantalones- Regalo número uno: tenemos que hacer que el señor Eren Ackerman se sienta bien-

-¿Eh?- abro los ojos sorprendido, muevo la cabeza negando lo que me está diciendo, ellos no serían capaces, quiero moverme pero no puedo, siento que muchos de mis huesos están rotos, ese tipo repugnante se acerca a mí y me sujeto de las piernas sin cuidado, me baja los pantalones y comienza a masturbarme- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Para!-

-No puedo, tengo ordenes claras de entregarle bien sus tres regalos – sonríe morbosamente, con su otra mano comienza a penetrar mi entrada, no quiero que lo haga, no quiero esto, tengo ganas de vomitar, trato de moverme pero no puedo, las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos- ¡Alguien ayúdenos!- grito fuerte, pero parece que nadie escucha.

Otro tipo me avienta un golpe y me deja desmayado, pierdo la conciencia, todo es negro, no veo nada, no siento nada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo así, abro los ojos lentamente y entonces lo siento, estoy siendo violado por todos ellos, sonríen y me lamen el cuerpo, que asco, comienzo a gritar nuevamente, muevo mi cabeza pero no hay nadie, a metros de distancia veo a otros dos tipos haciendo lo mismo pero… ¿a quién?

\- ¡Isabel!- grito desesperado- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No le hagan eso a Isabel!-

-Ese es tu segundo regalo: hacer una mujer hecha y derecha a tu hermanita- ese hombre repugnante comienza a hablarme, puedo escucharlo, los chillidos de Isabel, ella grita Ellen Ellen, está pidiéndome ayuda- Por favor- lloro desesperadamente- ¡Suéltenla! , ¡Están lastimando a Isabel!-

Nadie me escucha, ellos solo están violándome sin parar, nadie va ayudarnos, dejo caer mi cabeza en el piso y me pierdo en mi mente, no quiero vivir, esto es un infierno, esto es lo peor que me ha pasado…

* * *

Isabel esta desnuda a un lado de mí, trato de moverla pero mis brazos no me responden- Ya solo falta su tercer regalo-

-P-por f-favor, ya basta…-trato de hablar con todas mis fuerzas, estoy débil siento que voy a morir-

El solo cruje sus nudillos y me mira altivo- Su tercer regalo: vamos a cambiar ese lindo rostro que tienes-

Sonrió, esto va a continuar ¿No es así?, todo el grupo de matones cargan mi cuerpo y me colocan frente a una plancha de metal, sé que es lo que van hacer, así que al final no podremos ser felices, respire hondo- Cuando Levi se entere…-murmuro tranquilo- Ustedes van a pagarlo-

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras, esas caras fue lo último que vi, ellos me dieron un nuevo rostro, un rostro horrible…, me hicieron uno a base de golpes-

Lo siento Amor…

Lo siento Levi...

* * *

Cuando desperté, no podía ver, no sentía mi cuerpo, no podía hablar, solo sé que puedo respirar y que Isabel está a mi lado- ¡Oye Monstruo!-

Intento pasar saliva e Isabel se acerca a mí y me acaricia la cabeza, escucho al hombre que me habla, así que ahora soy un monstruo, ellos cumplieron con sus tres regalos, el hombre lanza algo dentro del lugar donde estamos, por el sonido del metal puedo deducir que es una celda- Ponte esa caja en la cabeza, eres horrible-

-Ellen, Ellen , Ellen- Isabel llora a mi lado y me da besitos, puedo escuchar sus labios pero no puedo sentirlos, ella es tan amable, Isabel sujeta la caja y me la pone, así comienza nuestra pesadilla, y yo ya no soy Eren Jaeger.

-Ahh- trato de hablar pero no puedo, quiero confortar a Isabel, quiero decirle que todo estará bien, pero ni siquiera yo mismo puedo asegurarlo- Ahh – solo salen sonidos raros de mi garganta, Isabel llora más fuerte y se desespera, quiero ayudarla…

Isabel se recuesta a mi lado y me abraza, no puedo sentirla…no puedo sentir a Isabel…, intento moverme en mi desesperación pero ella me sujeta más fuerte, está confortándome, Isabel está confortándome-Ellen Ellen Ellen- esto, no tengo fuerzas, quiero ver a Levi-

-Ahh Ahh-estoy llamando a Levi, él no va a venir, sé que no vendrá, pero tengo que llamarlo, esto es lo único que puedo hacer- Ahh Ahh- quiero verlo, quiero verlo…

* * *

Cuando yo era pequeño y mi hermanita aún no había nacido mi madre solía contarme cuentos de guerreros, príncipes, duendes, reyes, princesas y de monstruos…

¿Qué es un monstruo?

Un monstruo puede ser un ser fantástico generalmente feo o desagradable, otras personas suelen llamar monstruos a un ser vivo que no es normal en su especie, que tiene malformaciones u otro tipo de alteraciones, para los niños un monstruo es algo realmente horrible, aterrador, algo que asusta.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que estamos en esta prisión, al parecer no es una cárcel del estado es más bien algo como una prisión hecha ilícitamente para encerrar a enemigos de hombres poderosos, encerrar personas que tienen poder para oponerse a otros, personas rebeldes, claro que cualquiera puede pagar un buen dinero y pedir que capturen a su enemigo y encerrarlo así como lo hicieron con nosotros, pero una vez que ingresas en ese sucio negocio… no sales nunca, es lo mismo con los prisioneros ,nosotros estaremos encerrados de por vida, este es mi regalo de bodas…

-Oye tú- escucho la voz del hombre que es encargado de vigilar nuestra celda, Isabel se separa de mí y se levanta para recibir la comida que nos entregan diariamente, solo una vez al día, no podemos pedir más- Intenten no comerla toda- suelta una carcajada- Mañana es domingo así que no habrá nadie que les traiga comida, no alimentes al monstruo-

Monstruo, es cierto, desde que llegamos ellos no me llaman por mi nombre, es más fácil decir que soy el monstruo de la celda 22, cada vez que Isabel me saca la caja de la cabeza tiene que avisar al guardia, no soportan ver mi deforme rostro, tampoco es como si me importara, por mi pueden irse al infierno lo único que me duele realmente es que ya no soy Eren, si soy tan horrible como dicen prefiero morir a que Levi me vea, el guardia le dice una cosa más a Isabel que no puedo escuchar, Isabel se acerca a mí y coloca el plato de metal a mi costado-Ellen Ellen-

Que linda, ella quiere que me lo coma, que buena niña eres Isabel, me dejo caer en el suelo y me arrastro al otro extremo de la celda, esta es la única forma en que puedo comunicarme ahora: moviéndome en el suelo, al alejarme de ella le estoy diciendo que quiero que ella se lo coma, entonces Isabel también se arrastra y me sujeta de la mano- Ellen Ellen Ellen– comienza a llorar, no Isabel tú no puedes ser igual a mí, no me imites ahora Isabel, no lo hagas-

-Ahh Ahh- no puedo evitarlo-Ahh Ahh- las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, ¿Por qué Isabel? ¿Por qué lastimaron a Isabel? ¿No fue suficiente conmigo?, lloro amargamente, ella me abraza y frota su rostro en mi pecho lleno de cicatrices. Hay algo que aprendí, la felicidad no existe…

* * *

El día que deje de sentir a Isabel a mi lado mi vida acabo, no sé con exactitud qué fue lo que paso, solo escuche la conversación de los guardias diciendo algo como: "¿La niña bonita?, la mande a comprar cigarrillos pero nunca regreso"; mandar a comprar cigarrillos a una niña que no salía al exterior desde hace ya cuatro años, ¿Cómo querían que regrese? , Isabel es especial, Levi lo decía siempre, Isabel es como una niña pequeña capaz de perderse entre la gente, entonces ¿Cómo pueden mandar a una niña a comprar cigarrillos?, No lo entiendo, no comprendo tanta crueldad.

Las celdas se abren y escucho pasos acercándose a mí- ¿Es él?-no reconozco esa voz, no puede ser de un guardia ya que tiene el tono de una persona educada que dista mucho del lenguaje de esos gorilas

\- Si, es nuestro chico, está aquí hace cuatro años pero el magnate que nos ordenó que lo tengamos encerrados aquí dejo de abonar la cantidad que corresponde por mes- explico aburrido el guardia-

-¿Por qué tiene una caja en la cabeza?-

-Tiene un rostro horrible, ¿Va a comprarlo señor Smith?-

-Si- el hombre desconocido se acerca a mí y me quita la caja, puedo sentir su respiración, hace cuatro años que no sentía a nadie desconocido- Su rostro es horrible sí, pero no es un monstruo- me sujeta de la barbilla y me mueve de un lado a otro, yo no puedo verlo, pero si empiezo a sentir el tacto- Es totalmente normal, que desilusión-suspira y me suelta

-Lléveselo señor Smith- el guardia replica, estos bastardos quieren venderme por dinero- ¿Qué le parece la mitad de lo acordado? –

-Hmmm no lo sé… es cierto que sería una pena haber hecho todo el viaje y no llevarme nada- aquel hombre duda si comprarme o no, maldición, no sé si morir aquí es mejor a que me lleve este psicópata- Trato hecho- el señor Smith como así lo llaman acaba de aceptar el trato, maravilloso, ahora soy una cosa y no un humano-

* * *

Desde que he salido de la prisión me he mantenido sin moverme, a veces el señor Smith piensa que estoy muerto, quiero que piense eso, pero luego descubre mi mentira cuando me toma el pulso, me dejo llevar como si fuese un mueble, no puedo decir que es inhumano como los malditos que me tuvieron prisionero, hasta ahora me ha bañado, me ha puesta una bata sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y me ha vendado el rostro completamente, me siento aliviado por eso, ya no tendré que usar la caja, cuando me cargo y me subió a su auto tuve el impulso de moverme y huir, suspiro, ¿huir a dónde? , no hay un lugar a donde yo quisiese ir, sin Isabel, sin Levi, ya no hay lugar para mí.

El señor Smith vuelve a cargarme, pasan unos minutos y me coloca sobre un suelo acolchado, no sé dónde estoy- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-¿hogar?, ese hombre debe estar loco- Soy el doctor Erwin Smith y dirijo la investigación 087, seguro que no has oído hablar de ella ya que has estado encerrado durante cuatro años, pero eso no viene al caso, lo importante es que has sido seleccionado para añadirte como nuestro sujeto de prueba, en unos momentos vendrán mis colegas y te los presentare-

-Ahh Ahh Ahh- intento quejarme, protestar, yo no quiero ser un sujeto de prueba, ya no quiero sufrimiento en mi vida, quiero que se acabe todo esto-

-Sí, debes estar emocionado- escucho las risas que el señor Smith suelta, error, este tipo es más inhumano que los gorilas que me destrozaron la vida, entonces escucho que abren la puerta de la habitación.

-Por fin llegan- cierran la puerta y hay un silencio en la habitación-

-Erwin, ¿es otro sujeto de investigación? – Escucho una voz emocionada, siento que la he escuchado antes-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Pues…-

-¿Qué mierda es esto Erwin?- esas palabras…, esa voz…, no por favor, no puedes ser tu…

-Es nuestro sujeto de investigación, no te pongas así Levi, es un chico desfigurado sin nombre y sin parientes, lo encontré por ahí, tendrá una vida mejor a la que pudo tener donde lo encontré-

-¡Estoy en contra de esto!-

-Es por el bien de la investigación-

-¡Me opongo!, llévatelo Erwin-

\- Solo piénsalo un poco Levi-

Él está ahí, tan fuerte como siempre, tan firme como siempre, tan justo como siempre, mi corazón palpita con fuerza, todo vuelve a mí, quiero ver, después de cuatro años de oscuridad quiero ver, lo deseo con toda mi vida, quiero ver…, quiero hablar…, quiero moverme…, comienzo arrastrarme por el piso, me guio por su voz, quiero llegar a él

\- Me nieg…- lo he encontrado, lo sujeto de la pierna, Levi está aquí

\- Ahh Ahh Ahh- quiero hablarle, quiero decirle lo feliz que estoy de verle.

-Pareces que le agradas Levi, tal vez y le tomes cariño-

-No digas eso Erwin, ya sabes que Levi… - ahora lo sé, esa voz era la de prometida de Levi- Simplemente no digas nada, Levi ha sufrido mucho durante todo este tiempo-

Entonces Levi se agacha hasta el suelo y me sujeta de la mano, siento su tacto, puedo sentirlo más fuerte, entonces estiro mis dedos y el hace lo mismo, que feliz me hace, es como si pensáramos igual, apega su mano a la mía, es fría y tersa como siempre

\- Levi ha buscado a Eren durante estos cuatro años…-entrelazo mis dedos con los de él y siento el anillo en su dedo anular, que gusto verte de nuevo, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, que gusto verte de nuevo Levi… , a pesar de que yo ya no soy Eren tú sigues encontrándome, ese es mi esposo y su gran amor incondicional, ojala pudieses reconocerme a pesar de mi horrible rostro…

\- Está bien Erwin, lo aceptaremos pero yo me hare cargo de el –

Pero de algo estoy seguro…

Existe el amor incondicional…

¿Fin?


End file.
